


Lost + Darkness + Drugs

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 25. This part of much wider story ( Assignment + Hospital + History - Chapter 11) Mac is tormented once again and Marriott desperately plots and schemes to get them out this horrible mess.  Feedback as always very welcome.No 25.Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lost + Darkness + Drugs

Marriott caught up with Cotton and Severin not long after and put on her best performance face. She wept and grovelled and ingratiated with all her strength, all the while pushing the sick feeling in her stomach away as best she could. They spoke to her about money and the hospital’s charitable works and how they would have to get some money from her. But they were sure they could find a process that was affordable to her and could help her brother. She purred at them in gratitude. When they went onto more practical information, she mentioned a separate bank account that’d she prefer to use, rather than the one they paid her with. They just nodded and smiled and told her to speak to one of the office staff and they could set it all up. Again Marriott nodded furiously at them, trying to play the grateful employee and bite back her desire to scream and hit them in the face.

Eventually their discussions came around to Mac and his ‘obsession’ with her.

_“He really is a very ill man. He needs a great deal of help. We worry that you being around him might be exacerbate his condition or he could do damage to you._ ” Cotton said

_“Do you really think that’s likely?”_ Marriott responded, trying to keep her voice neutral

_“He really is very attached to you. Although the ECT has clearly done it’s work, we think it might be better if you didn’t see him for a while.”_ Severin added

Marriott swallowed weighing how to play this in her mind. She was scared of abandoning Mac, but she also couldn’t draw attention to him either.

_“I will obviously agree with whatever you think is the most appropriate treatment.”_

The two men nodded in a very self-satisfied sort of way. However Marriott was never one to let things go

_“But…I spoke to him before I put him to bed. I wonder if me completely ignoring would maybe do him more damage. He seemed very keen to make it up to me. Maybe I could do sessions with one of you in attendance or…an extra nurse?”_ Marriott said, praying she wasn’t blowing it by asking too much.

Severin and Cotton looked at her in shock. The fact that she had dared even request something amazed them. By this time, they were all sitting back in Cotton’s office and Marriott wisely stared at her feet in an attempt to look meek and mild. After an awkward silence they dismissed her saying they would think about it, Marriott groaned internally and snuck away. She stopped by the main office of the hospital on the way, yet another room she hadn’t really registered when she first arrived and spoke about banking and finance to a bored and distracted clerk. Marriott also marked the place as somewhere else she’d have to come and stake out as it was another possible place to find financial records. She spent the rest of her day doing her rounds checking on patients; taking therapy sessions, changing bandages, making sure they were taking their medications, all very normal doctor things. Periodically she passed Mac’s room and did her very best to ignore it. As the day drew to a close, she peaked in through the window. She saw him, still sound asleep on the bed, his mess of blond hair, a huge bruise across one side of his face, she could still see those angry red marks on his temples. The fingers on his hand still looked just a little bit off and he was so thin, god he was thin. Mac had always been kind of skinny as a kid, but now he was virtually skeletal. His cheekbones were weirdly pronounced, and his arms looked like they could snap in two. Ignoring her better judgement, she snuck inside for a moment, she knelt next to the bed and took his hand, he gripped it tight, but didn’t wake. Marriott raised an eyebrow at this, but then registered a red dot to in his neck, clearly, they’d given him something else to keep him asleep. She did a fast check over him to make sure he actually was alright, thankfully he did seem to be, just deeply asleep. She kept hold of his hand for a minute and spoke quietly

_“Hold on Mac, I know you’re still in there. I promise I’ll get you out of this place I swear it, I promise, just hold on a little bit longer. Help is coming. I promise.”_

With that she escaped away, leaving Mac to his dreams.

Mac had been given a heavy dose of morphine and a cocktail of various other drugs to keep him under, Tristan had gotten in when Marriott wasn’t around to make sure as he put it ‘the miserable little fucker stayed under until later’. He’d only been half awake at the time and vaguely registered a pinch in his neck, but that had been it. He woke up when it had gone dark, exhausted and groggy, despite the fact that he’d slept the most he’d done in months. He opened his eyes slowly, but everything was fuzzy. He could sort of make out the room, he could see shapes and a little bit of moonlight coming through the window, but that was it. He tried to get up off the bed, but promptly crashed to the floor with a loud bang. He groaned audibly, but then slapped his over his mouth. His memories of the guards beating for making noise were still there in his damaged head and he didn’t want to incur their wrath again, he prayed they hadn’t heard him.

He sat there for a few moments trying to get his eyes to focus but couldn’t. Everything remained a blur of shapes and half-light. He tried to remember the day or the previous day? He couldn’t really remember it clearly or knew how long he’d slept; he remembered the white room and the doctor coming to see him with Severin and Cotton and he shuddered automatically. But the doctor had been nice to him, even though he’d been awful to her, even though she seemed so upset by the end of it all. He remembered trying to plead wit her, to beg her forgiveness, promising her anything, saying he could fix it. God his head ached, what had they dosed him with? Severin’s horrible face kept appearing in his mind over and over again, almost over riding everything else. He sat on the cold floor of the room for a few moments rubbing his eyes trying to get Severin’s face out of his head.

Tristan and several of the other guards or nurses whatever you want to call the thugs who ran the hospital under Severin heard the crash he made; in reality they had been waiting for him. So while Mac tried to calm himself and rub his tired out eyes, Tristan flanked by three cronies stormed in making Mac jump. He put his hands up in protest about to plead for them to leave him be. But it was no good, they grabbed his arms and hauled him up. One of the produced a blindfold and yanked it around his head, deliberately too tight, tangling it up in his hair. They put handcuffs onto him and pulled him forward. The dragged him through the hospital corridors, making him trip and knocking his feet steps at regular intervals. Mac tried to ask where they were going and got a slap to the face, he tasted blood in his mouth and chose to remain quiet the rest of the time.

When they did stop Mac, felt horribly dizzy, like he’d be dragged around in circles repeatedly (not so far from the truth in fact). When Tristan stopped, Mac came stumbling to a halt. He heard a door open up; Tristan pushed him inside. Mac crashed into the floor with his hands behind his back, still blindfolded, he heard Tristan enter behind him and started to panic. He tried to get himself up, but Tristan pushed him back on his knees.

_“So Norris, here we are again! No doctor to save you now! Just you and me. I told you, you’re nothing but trouble, you cause damage to everyone around you. Look at the doctor! She’s in trouble because of you, because of what you did to her! What will happen to her now???”_

Tristan walked around Mac as he talked, the room they were in had a weird echoing quality to it, so Mac couldn’t work out where the sound coming from. He moved his head back and forth trying to work it out, but only succeeded in making himself more dizzy

_“What? No! I said sorry to her for that! I’ll fix it, I promised her I would fix it! She won’t get into trouble because of me. I said sorry, I told her I would never do it again. I swore I wouldn’t.”_

_“And did she buy it??”_

Mac bit his lip, the doctor’s reaction had worried them and it came back into his brain now. Tristan grinned at the silence.

_“Told you’re, you’re poison to everyone around you. You break everything…”_

_“I’m not…I’m not…I know I’m not.”_ Mac said furiously, blinking behind the mask.

_“Ahhh, but you are. That’s why you’re here…that’s why you’ve been left alone, with no family, no friends…”_ Tristan repeated the phrases over and over again.

_“I’m not…I’m not, I know I have a family somewhere…IIII”_

Mac desperately tried to refute what Tristan was saying to him. But the doubts were creeping in, he was broken, he was scared, he was alone, even the doctor who was so nice to him thought he was broken, that’s why he was here in the blackness, torments wringing in his ears. He deserved all of this, but some other part of his head, told him that was wrong, that people were looking for him, he just had to hold out, help was coming. His brain was in a kind of tangled agony, he tried to shut out Tristan’s voice, but he couldn’t.


End file.
